The Monster in Your Bed
by Little Miss Sorrow
Summary: I suppose the title says it all really. But don't worry, I won't let the monster get Stella... or will I?...


Disclaimer: CSI:NY belongs to CBS, no change there.  
AN/: This story is sort of un-betaed, I had a friend look over it, unfortionatly some of her suggestions were lost in transfeer, so any mistakes are entierly mine. Also, I wrot this story to se if "I still got it", as some of you may have noticed I have been MIA, call it writers block or too much work, but maybe, something more will follow...  
Sincerely Yours

* * *

**The Monsters in Your Bed  
**_010308  
_  
There was silence, only silence. It was pressing down on her, suffocating her, and she whished with all her heart and soul that it would go away, she whished for a sound, any sound, to break the dreadful silence in her home. She was scared now, tossing and turning in her bed, she tried to be as quiet as possible, trying to go unnoticed. She tried to lie as still as possible because she knew that if she made a sound, he would find her, she knew that if she moved he would find her, but she also knew that if she only dared to turn on the lights he would go away.

Shadows danced on the walls turning what she knew to be ordinary objects into fearful creatures of the dark. Where her dresser had been, a demon from a lost time now lay in waiting, where the bathroom door stood slightly ajar a man was hiding in it's shadows only waiting for the opportunity moment to burst forth. Curling into a ball she hid beneath her covers, tears beginning to form in her eyes, yet she did her damn best to not start to cry. Silence, silence and silence, she didn't know how much time had passed since she started to feel this way, it felt like ages, but it could very well be only five minutes.

The wooden floor of her living room creaked, she held her breath, was this the time the man from the shadows would leap upon her? She waited, but it seemed to have passed and she relaxed a bit and let out her breath. Then a thud was heard and she was tense as a feather again, ready to attack when she needed. She could hear quiet steps on the hardwood floors, slowly, silently creeping its way towards her bedroom. Holding her breath now she almost cried out in fear when she heard the bedroom door open, biting down hard on her knuckles her worst fears were realised when she felt the bed dip as someone sat down in it. She let out a scream when she felt the covers being pulled off her and she fumbled form the bed reaching for her gun in the dresser. Turning on the lights she face the bed, gun drawn.

On the bed a bemused Mac Taylor sat with his hands raised in the air.

"Jesus, Mac, I could have shot you" Stella sobbed "Don't sneak in like that, you scared me half to death" she put the safety back on her gun and returned to the bed and crawled beneath the covers.

"I didn't want to wake you" Mac smiled as he kissed her forhead "I'm sorry I'm late, the guys kept me out longer than I intended to let them" he got up form the bed and loosened his tie on his way into the bathroom.

Stella could see the lights being switched on in there and she could her the rushing of water in the pipes as he brushed his teeth. Emerging a few minutes later, Mac joined her in their bed, crawling close to her and encircling her in his arms.

"I'm sorry I scared you Stella" Mac murmured into her hair

"It's all right" Stella mumbled sleepily, her eyes dropping closed as she relaxed in her lover's arms "it was just a weird night", she turned in his arms and kissed him, "I've never been afraid to sleep alone, yet now I can't seem to get a nights rest if you're not here"

Stella grew quiet and her breath became deeper, but Mac was still wide awake. Savouring the feeling of Stella's hair on his face, the sound of her breath, every moment with her seemed so precious now, because he knew how easily it could all be taken away from him. Closing his eyes, he started to drift off to sleep, when Stella said almost as if talking in her sleep:

"I guess I'm just a girl after all"

Mac smiled and pulled her closer and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
